


Sweet Revenge

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-03
Updated: 1999-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny and Ray are attacked and it's up to Frannie, Elaine, and Ben and Jerry to the rescue.





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Sweet Revenge

# Sweet Revenge

Hello all! 

I haven't posted anything in about a year so maybe I should start with an introduction. My name is Peg Carr, I'm a diehard DS fan, my favorite character is Ray, and I wish I lived in Canada so I could see the next season. I've been part of this list for a long time, but I've been too shy to post anything. I have really enjoyed reading everyone else's stories. The last story I wrote was kind of depressing, so this one is a comedy. 

Here is my disclaimer: I don't own these characters, etc, etc. This story is not to be taken seriously! In fact, Fraser acts quite out of character at one point, so please, don't get too upset. This story is in response to my own feeling that Victoria should be out of the picture for good, so I made her that way. I'm not sure how to rate this, but I would guess PG. No bad language I can think of, but there are some adult situations. No sex, just lots of suggestive comments. Oh, and one more thing. I am not presuming to infringe on the copyright of Ben and Jerry's. Just thought it might make a nice plot twist. 

Please please please I love feedback! And now, for a limited time, you can own your own can of Mountie brand Scotchguard just for responding to this story. This is a limited time offer so please hurry. This offer not valid with any other offer, supplies are limited, and void on any day of the week that ends with a Y. Sorry to disappoint you. 

Enjoy! 

# Sweet Revenge

* * *

"Thanks, Benny, I appreciate you coming with me." Ray gently closed the door on the Riv, and Fraser successfully resisted the urge to mention the No Parking sign reflected in the windshield. 

"No problem a'tall, Ray. I believe you are right, I need to do more than lick things during my off-duty hours. Besides, I feel I need to make it up to you. I truly regret my absence at your pool-playing party during Episode #120, Victoria's--" 

"Hold it right there, Benny. I thought we promised never to mention The Bitch again." Fraser held open the door to Lenny's Pool Hall and let the detective precede him. "I hardly think it fair for you to use that expression. Technically, Maggie is a bitch--" Ray interrupted once again. "So, you're finally admitting working for Thatcher sucks?" Fraser looked abashed. "I was referring to Maggie, the mother of Diefenbaker's puppies in Episode #115, The Wild Bunch." Ray moaned, "Will you stop doing that-that-episode naming thing. I am depressed enough we got canceled, and now you have to keep reminding me we're fictional!" Fraser shrugged. "I am sorry it disturbs you Ray. I am only trying to keep our Dear Readers from losing track." Ray threw his arms into the air. 

"Hey there, Ray. Haven't seen you in a while." Ray glanced over to the man polishing the bar. "Hi, Lenny. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." Eyeing his companion, he continued, "This is Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. But you can call him Benny. He likes that much better." Fraser frowned at his friend as he reached his hand out to the bartender. "Very nice to meet you, ah, Lenny. Ray has told me a lot about this place." The owner smiled sadly. "Yeah, but you should have seen it oh, about 10 years ago. It used to be so crowded you could hardly reach your beer, but now look at it. Oh, I have my regulars, and it keeps me going. You must have picked a good evening to stop by. About an hour ago, a dozen women came in and started playing. Good luck to you." He winked at Ray as he found them some cue sticks. 

"Oh God, what have I done to deserve this?" moaned Ray as he peered through the haze and saw his sister Francesca lining up for the break. "Well, hello, Francesca, Elaine. How fortuitous to see you both this evening," said Fraser as he moved over to their table. Ray's sister wore a conservative linen blazer with an astonishingly tight silk top and even more revealing pleated black skirt. "Maybe she thinks if she dresses like Thatcher, you'll be more interested," Ray whispered to his friend. Fraser lifted an eyebrow. "Hello, Ben," said Frannie as she sidled up to the tall Mountie, who for once wasn't wearing his uniform. "Care to join us?" Fraser tried, "Well, ah, no, I believe Ray and I will be on our own." To emphasize the point, the detective dropped the balls rather loudly on a table nearby. "Perhaps later then." Fraser smiled kindly at Francesca, who quickly jerked her hand away from caressing his flannel shirt. 

While Fraser set up the rack, Ray hurried over to his sister. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed. "Calm down, loser!" she hissed back. "Who do you think you are, my chaperone?" Ray gritted his teeth. "And what's worse, you have to bring a whole goddamn gaggle of your friends to gawk!" Elaine hid a laugh, then interjected, "Well, maybe it wasn't Frannie's fault after all. I do help people who try to be NICE to me." Ray glared at her questioningly. "Okay, okay, so I overheard you guys talking about coming here the other day. It's amazing what you can pick up if people don't know you exist." "Get to the point, Elaine, or I'll find one for you!" Ray was starting to look serious, so Elaine confessed. "Yes, I invited my friend here along because she wanted to spend some time with Fraser. Is that so wrong?" (And I wanted to come along too, she thought to herself. You can always dream. I sure know guys do.) But honestly, we know nothing about those other women. They came in a little after we did. Personally, I didn't think you'd get so upset playing pool with a bunch of gorgeous babes. Oh, and those other girls too." Ray sighed. "Alright, but this is going to be a GUY thing. Keep your GIRL things to a minimum." 

As Ray walked off in a huff, Elaine turned to Francesca. "I'm glad you talked me into coming with you. Even if your brother is a pain in the rear sometimes." Frannie smiled at her friend. "It's nice to find someone else I can talk to about that. He can get so difficult!" She cracked the cue ball hard against the rack and sent the balls flying. "I guess I'm stripes," she continued, and lined up for her next shot. Elaine sighed. "It took me a long time, but I think I am over Fraser. About as much as I am going to get. I mean, I don't lose sleep over it anymore, but you still can enjoy the scenery when he walks in the room." Frannie tried a bank shot and missed painfully. She responded, "See, hmm. I don't usually talk about this stuff but some how I think you can understand. I always get mixed up with the wrong guys. It's like, I meet the perfect guy, and I can practically see my dad over my shoulder telling me, 'What the hell you thinking Frannie? That guy could find a dozen dames better than you.' Like Ray's that much more supportive either. But Fraser, I mean, he's just so nice!!" Elaine giggled and let Francesca take her shot. "Yeah," Elaine said, "Some days I want to transfer to the Consulate. They must be so much nicer to the people who work for them! I mean, besides Thatcher. I've heard them both complain about her." 

Francesca looked up. "Fraser doesn't complain enough, and that means trouble." She looked over at the two of them, arguing over something unknown and probably irrelevant. "C'mon, Elaine, I think this joint is depressing me. I need to go cheer up, or at least drown my sorrows." Elaine smiled evilly. "Have you ever heard of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie? You know, the guys who know what women really want?" Francesca grabbed her purse. "I'm buying." 

"Let me guess. You learned to play pool with polar bears when you were stuck on an ice floe." Ray leaned back and crossed his arms as Fraser tried for the twentieth time to rack the balls infinitesimally closer to perfection. "As a matter of fact, Ray , I read several books on the subject. At least, all I could find in the Tuktoyuktuk Public Library." "Considering they had a book on how to fly Sopwith Camels, must have been a pretty huge selection." Ray grabbed the cue from Fraser's hand and demanded, "As an experienced player, I can safely say it is time to hurry your ass up and play!" His friend looked shocked. "Of course Ray. I didn't realize this game was so near to your heart." He didn't respond. Instead, he lined up the cue ball and took his shot. Three solid colored balls sunk into the corner pockets. "Sorry, Benny. I guess this game brings back a lot, like I already told you about my dad, and maybe I used it to escape a little more than I should have in the past." His Canadian friend chose the better part of valor and let him continue playing. 

Almost an hour later, Ray called a break. "I don't believe this. You are sure you're not letting me win?" "I assure you, I am playing to the best of my ability, " said Fraser as he set down his cue stick. "It seems the theoretical knowledge of geometry and dynamics does not help as much as practical experience." Ray shook his head as if to clear it. "So you're telling me you read all about pool but now you can't play? Jeez, and I was getting worried!" Fraser looked at him inquisitively. "Worried about what?" Ray started laughing. "I dunno, that you were genetically altered, or an alien, or something!" His friend responded, "Well, technically, I am an alien to this country..." Ray snorted. "No, I mean from outer space. I mean, you watch a few episodes of "Sightings" and ...oh, never mind. It's not important." 

"I know, let's celebrate," continued Ray. I'll go get us some tall cold ones." The Mountie looked pensive. "A beer? I'm not sure that's such a good idea." "Come on," encouraged Ray, "you've just proven you are as human as the rest of us. Now I know it won't kill you or make you mutate or anything. What's wrong?" His friend remained silent. "What is it? I know, you don't believe in losing control, or endangering anybody, but I'm here, I'll make sure you don't go nuts and harpoon anyone." Fraser looked up at him shyly. "Um, well, ahem, I don't believe I have ever tried anything containing ethanol before." He looked much more relieved after his admission. Ray sat down beside him. "It's okay. Look, I won't tell anyone. You don't have the same kind of experiences as the rest of us. If you want to, I think it would do you good." "One beer?" asked Fraser. "Sure, Benny, just one." 

As the pair stepped up to the bar, Ray noticed one of the women in the corner looking at him. He hadn't wanted to admit it to his sister or his friend, but being around women around Fraser made him very uncomfortable. Sure, he had a lot of bravado, but his tall Mountie friend made everyone else look second-best. Especially him. The woman flipped her long blond hair out of the way as she leaned down over the table for a shot. She was still looking at him! His eyes caught hers and he tried to distinguish the color of them. Blue, with small flecks of green? Jeez, she could be a model. As far as Ray could tell from her bending over to make a triple shot, she stood at least as tall as he was. With legs to match. Her black dress was slit up the side, up to... He shook himself out of reverie and thought he heard someone talking nearby. 

"Interesting flavor, Ray. Very piquant." "Huh?" started Ray. "Piquant!? How the hell would you know piquant? You've never had a glass of anything piquant in your life." Fraser continued. "Ah, yes, but the 1970 edition of the Funk and Wagnall's Standard Dictionary describes piquant as 1.(adj) Having an agreeably pungent or tart taste or 2.Interesting; tart; racy, also, charmingly lively. You can look it up." Ray only heard his friend with one part of his mind as he realized the tall blonde woman was heading towards the bar. Towards him. "Yeah, interesting, tart, and racy..." he murmured. "Look, why don't you go practice. I'll catch up." Fraser nodded wordlessly. He began to get up, and knocked straight into The Babe. "Oh, pardon me, ma'am ." He barely glanced at her as he extricated himself and returned to his game. I shouldn't be surprised, Ray thought. Fraser has beautiful women pawing over him all the time. Literally, if you count the exotic dancer in "Body Language"...oh God, he's got me doing it now! 

She leaned over the bar and whispered something to Lenny, then turned to Ray. "Come here often? What's your sign? Do you sleep on your stomach?" His eyes widened. "Huh? What's all that?" She shook her head playfully and grinned. Definitely green flecks, he thought. With a touch of gold. "Oh, just getting all the stupid lines out of the way so we can talk for real." Ray found himself grinning back at her. "I like your style. No, I don't come here often but I used to, Aries, and what about my stomach?" The Babe slunk onto a stool next to Ray and began sipping the wine Lenny had set out for her. "Oh, the stomach thing. You're supposed to say, 'No, I don't,' and then I say, 'Well, can I?'" She laughed, and he realized he was in love. Or at least certain parts of him were. 

She set down the glass, leaned on her elbow and gazed into his eyes. "Where were we? Oh yeah, getting past the superficial stuff. What's your name, Mr. Aries?" Ray leaned back complacently, watching Fraser scuff his cue stick against the carpet. "I'm Ray Vecchio. I'm here with my friend Benny, he's from Canada, so I had to teach him how to play pool. You know those Canadians are, they're hopeless unless you strap steel blades on their feet and shove them out onto a frozen pond." She stared at him so he added in a hurry, "Um... that is, unless you are Canadian?" He prayed he didn't sound too whiny. She smiled at him again. "No, you're in luck there. I'm from North Dakota, and yes, I can play hockey. Although it's been a while. By the way, my name is Kim Andrews. My friends and I are in Chicago on business and we wanted to get out, have some fun. Take in some of the local color." She gave Ray a mischievous grin. "You know how we Northerners are, eh? Never been to the big city, eh. One thing I can't figure out though. If this is Chicago then why are there rails on the street? Oh, never mind. It's not important to the plotline." Ray grimaced. "Okay, you caught us. We try not to think about it. Gives me a headache, personally." 

What a night, thought Ray. First, Benny can't stop losing, and now I am talking to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I think she is taller than me! She must work out too, I wouldn't want to arm-wrestle her. Well, maybe as a start. He glanced over at Fraser and noticed his friend listing a little. "Kim, could you excuse me? I think my friend there might need a little help." "Can I come along? I might know a trick or two," she offered. Ray gave her his arm and escorted her over to Fraser 's table. Two inches at least, he thought. And seeing as I'm 6'5", okay, maybe not that much... Forget it Vecchio, you're obsessing. 

"How's it going Benny? Ready for another?" Fraser looked at him and his companion blearily. "What's in this stuff Ray?" He held up the empty beer glass. Ray whispered to Kim, "Watch this." Louder, he asked his friend, "What do you mean, Benny? I thought you knew, barley, malt, hops..." He waited for Fraser to continue on the list, and waited... "Watch what?" whispered Kim. Now that he noticed, Fraser was wavering a little. Fraser stumbled over to Ray and put his arm around him. "You know what Ray? You are a really good friend, you're the best. I mean, that whole time you carried me through the woods, all the cars you go through in a season, even wrapping yourself in horsemeat to help me catch the bad guys." Kim gave Ray a very inquisitive look. "Uh, Kim, never mind about that. Seems Benny here is a little worse off than I expected. Let's just give him a little time to sober up a bit." Kim held out her hand to Fraser. "Nice to meet you, Ben. I hope you feel better soon." She just shrugged at Ray. "Yeah, he's harmless. Look, you want to play a game or two? If you don't mind looking after my inebriated friend." Kim smiled openly, but Ray saw something he couldn't catch behind her eyes. "Sure, that would be great. I hate to leave him here like this." Ray laughed. "You're all worried about him. You should have seen the look on Diefenbaker's face when we told him he had to stay in the car." Kim opened her mouth, but then thought better of it and didn't respond. 

Ray found it more and more difficult to pay attention to the game when he had such an attractive partner. They talked about everything: his work, his family, his friend's deaf wolf. She seemed perfect, the cute dimple that showed up when she told him about her quaint little hometown, the true regret she showed when he told the sad tale of The Dead Buick Rivieras. He didn't notice, but Fraser had been busy while he shot pool and got to know Kim. Sure, he only had one more beer, but for a Boy Scout that's plenty. He didn't even notice when Kim's friends left out the back door. 

"Ray." The Chicago cop thought he heard a noise but he was right in the middle of telling Kim about taking out six criminals by himself. Then the noise grew more persistent. "Ray...RAY..." He spun around and saw Fraser clutching his glass. Uh-oh, he thought. Good old Beer Grip. He's really drunk. Then he noticed his Mountie friend looked a peculiar shade of green. Wait, he thought. I know that color green. It means..."Uh, Ray, I hate to interrupt your *hic* lovely discussion, but I know the signs of nausea when I feel them." Ray glanced over at Kim, who had already started to help Fraser to his feet. "Nausea can be deadly in the North, you see..." 

Between the two of them, they managed to get Fraser into the alley before all hell broke loose. Fraser stood wavering, then looked up at the sky, then his compass. "What's wrong, Benny? You gonna be okay?" Ben shook his head, and Ray had to grab him to steady him. "I can't tell, Ray, is this south?" Quickly, he checked Fraser's compass. "That's right, Benny, you are in fact facing south." And he did indeed, in a neat little puddle by the drain. Ray tried to help his friend to his feet but Fraser rolled over instead. "I'm sorry, I think I need to lie down for a while. You know, get my bearings." He looked around, and found a fire hydrant by his shoulder. "I am making a citizen's arrest. Detective, could you help me out here? We need to issue a citation. Do you realize this fire hydrant is parked directly in front of a fire hydrant? If a fire were to engulf this establishment, the crews might not be able to extinguish the blaze." Kim glanced over at her companion. "Does he always talk like this?" Ray shrugged, and started to respond, but was interrupted by a thunderous noise. 

Even Fraser lifted his head up to see about 15 Harleys pulling in the alley to surround the group. He started to sit up, then laid his head back down again. "Ray, tell me I am hallucinating. This is only a vision caused by my overindulgence of alcohol ." Ray's voice was flat as he answered. "No, Fraser, this is really happening. It's Victoria, and she's brought an army. But why does she have dreadlocks?" Kim pulled away from Ray in front of his astonished eyes. "Ha! So the witching has begun!" She laughed maniacally and the rest of the leather-clad motorcycle-riding denizens of doom laughed with her. Then Ray realized, they were the women from the pool hall earlier! Victoria stepped off the lead Harley and let Kim take the lead. As Victoria walked towards him, Ray suddenly noticed he wasn't just seeing her, he was seeing through her. "Maybe I am hallucinating, Fraser," he said in a low voice. "God, if you get me out of this, I'll never watch Xena: Warrior Princess again." Fraser gasped. "Zima? Is that the crap I've been drinking all night?" 

"Um, Fraser, if you're up to it, I kind of need some help here." He found his gun in his hand, but realized he couldn't shoot a ghost, if that's what she was. "That's what I am, Ray," she hissed. Fraser managed to pull himself to his feet and stood by his friend's side. "Only a ghost. And it's all because of you. The two of you. Now my life, the rest of my life is gone!" "And I thought she was nutso before," whispered Ray into Fraser's ear. "She was," he responded. "Enough of your chatter!" Victoria declared in a voice gradually increasing in pitch. "Before you meet your doom, I will explain exactly what you did to me, so you will realize how you have sealed your own fate." Ray, turning back into his usual cocky self, replied, "Yeah, and do we get to hear what happened to your head? What is that thing, a wig?" "Aieee!" shrieked the ghost, and Ray's eardrums were sorry he asked. "Do you know what hell is like, Detective? Goats everywhere, and not a comb in sight!" She gasped, then gained control of herself. "That devil, damn him, he keeps them all to comb his precious goats! And you two should know what it takes to look after long, luxurious hair like mine!" 

Ray was fed up, and decided to throw caution to the wind. "Wow, Fraser. Must have been Hell for her." Fraser must have decided the same thing, because he just grinned back. Ray continued, "By the way, why couldn't the police find one single maggot-ridden hair of hers in your apartment? Especially the sheets?" Fraser only looked sheepish, but his friend thought he saw the whisper of a smile on his face. "How'd she get her hands on your precious gun? I know many women have tried. Considering the caliber of the crime..." Fraser commanded, "That's enough, Ray," but he couldn't help but break down and laugh. "Jeez, Ray, how long has it been? We need to find you a date, and fast. I see the way you look at me when I'm wearing women's clothing." They both dissolved into raucous laughter. 

Victoria, always wanting to take center stage, was beyond annoyed. She was gosh darn peeved. "YOU!" she pointed at Ray. "You will pay. You have no idea. For your information, my train ran straight into one carrying plutonium and these sleeping Mounties...oh, wait, now I'm getting confused. Wait, let me think. Oh, that's it. YOU!! I did end up in Afghanistan. Why did I go there? Why? WHY!!?? One little marketplace brawl, and I'm dead of a knife wound. But now," her voice dropped down to a silky whisper, "I shall have my revenge. My friends here, they will help me. They listen to the truth of my whispers. Only this chosen few could hear me and believe in my vision. We will take revenge, for you and for all evil men! Now!" Four of the women, two brunettes, a blond, and a redhead, Ray noticed, broke off and surrounded the pair. If his life hadn't been on the line, he thought, he could really enjoy this. The women tied their wrists and forced them onto their bikes. Fraser gave Ray a look of panic when he saw Dief tied up in a side car. Victoria's ghost straddled the seat behind Kim and gave directions. 

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at the end of a dirt road in the middle of the woods. Some of Victoria's followers gathered wood to make a bonfire and the rest hauled the men to the ground, tying them back to back. "Frsr..." mumbled Ray through his gag. "Frsr! FRSR! Gt ys ut ov hr!" He grew more panicked every moment as he watched the fire blaze up, and the women collected more rope, a few paring knives, some chain and...oh my god...a branding iron! Fraser seemed in a daze, as far as Ray could tell. He didn't even try to struggle, it was as if he had given up. Or passed out, but he doubted it. In fact, he remained totally still until they noticed Kim bringing Diefenbaker forward. He lay down, whining, as Victoria started up again. "You evil dog! I should have killed you when I had the chance! But now, my revenge is even sweeter. You shall stand as an example for the boys over there. I'm not going to kill you, but you just might have to tell your darling Maggie goodbye after I'm through with you!!" She nodded to Kim, who raised her knife and... 

"NO!!!" Suddenly, Ray heard several snapping sounds and his ropes hung loosely. He spun around to see Fraser, standing triumphant over the bonds he had ripped just by flexing. The women sighed collectively and Ray rolled his eyes. Kim looked up, distracted, but too late. Fraser tackled her and grabbed the knife from her hand. "Victoria!" he shouted. 

The glade fell silent except for the crackling of the flames. "Get used to it. I am over you. I am sooo over you. Didn't you know about my impassioned speech at the end of Episode # 122, "Letting Go"? You ought to remember, you were in that episode, though only briefly. I truly believed I loved you, but then I realized you were just a raving looney psycho and I didn't know you at all. You tried to destroy me once and you failed. Now will you just leave us, and these poor heartbroken women alone? Not to mention Ray, his only fault would be his friendship with me..." "Ahem," started Ray. "You want to get to the point before the killer Amazons take a portion of my anatomy I'm not ready to lose yet?" "Pardon me," he said to Ray, then resumed. "As I was saying..." but he never finished his tirade. 

Suddenly Ray heard a familiar sound behind him and his heart rose. He turned and saw his beloved Riv tearing up the road, his sister at the wheel. And someone with her...Elaine! His favorite civilian aide in the world right now rode beside his sister, her spoon deep in a pint of ice cream. Francesca slammed on the brakes and the dangerous duo sprang out of the car. Frannie stared the Ghost of Victoria straight in her ghoulish face. "Hold it right there, Devil in the Black Dress." She signaled to Victoria, who actually looked somewhat cowed for once. Ray felt better knowing he wasn't the only one who found her so intimidating. "You barge into my brother's life, not to mention my true love," as she laid her head on Fraser's shoulder, "you mess up my room, you don't even leave any hair (which I still can't figure out), and, speaking of, sister, what happened to your hair? Going for the look of the Islands? Ya mon. Anyway, taste my steel! Or rather, Ben and Jerry's!" 

Elaine winked at the two men, then muttered, "Finally. My turn. I actually have more then two lines in a row." She stepped forward assertively. "Fraser. Ray." She nodded at each of them, then addressed the crowd of killer babes in leather. "Don't listen to the tall ghostly figure who stands before you. We have vanquished her once and it is in your power to banish her forever. Enough with the leather and dancing and voodoo. Can't we all just get along? Look, whatever your heartache, whatever those miserable slimy pigs that call themselves men have done to you, we have the answer. Chocolate Fudge Brownie! And I brought spoons for all of you!" The women stood around, wondering, and looked at each other sheepishly. Then something broke. They all came forward, Kim in the lead. "Oh great sister in spirit, I have heard the truth in your heart. Would you please forgive us all the nasty things we were going to do and let us share in the blessings you call ice cream? We promise to be good. Right, girls?" she asked her friends, and they all murmured, "Yes, Kim. We're sorry." 

A scream of anguish rent the air. "Aaaarrgh! My followers! I can't believe it! No money, no man, no life, no revenge. You all really suck. But I'll be back. In your nightmares!" She tried to keep on with her threats, but her image became weaker and weaker. A popping sound filled the air and she was gone. Ray shook the last of the ropes off and staggered over to Fraser. "I think she's finally gone now." Fraser looked at him, then broke into a big grin. "You know what? I think you're right! Want some ice cream?" Ray shook his head, fascinated. He hadn't seen his friend so much at ease in a long time. "Are you sure you want some? From what I've heard, it doesn't have the same chemistry for us men." "Aw, who cares. I'm hungry." Fraser slapped Ray on the back and headed over to the Riv. 

The Amazons lined up behind the car, where Elaine tossed out pints of Ben and Jerry's from a cooler in the back. When the women left to go cry in their ice cream, Fraser politely asked Elaine if she had any left. She looked up at him, and said, "Always for you, pal. I promised some to Dief, if that's alright." He nodded, then added, "What was it you said about voodoo?" She just looked enigmatic and smiled softly. "Thank you kindly Elaine," Fraser said to her, and patted her on the back. Then he said, "What the hell," and gave her a big bear hug. "Thanks for being here when I need you, and I won't ask any more questions. I don't want to emphasize the plot holes." She made an exasperated sound. "Will you cut it out with that? I'm depressed enough as it is." But she gave him a genuine smile. Maybe cancellation isn't the end of the world, she thought. 

"And where exactly did you get the keys, huh?" Ray tried staring down his sister but this time it didn't work. She just smiled smugly. "And just who came along and saved your butt? Again?" "Okay, so maybe you did help a little when Fraser locked me in the bank vault," Ray conceded. "Yeah, maybe next time you might try thinking with your other head." He looked abashed. "Look who's talking. You'd never see me showing up at Fraser's door half-naked!" She laughed in his face and replied sardonically, "I should hope not." 

Ray moved over to where Kim was rapidly devouring her ice cream and sat down beside her. "So you lied to me from the beginning, huh?" She looked up plaintively into his eyes, her tears forming lines of mascara down her face. "I didn't mean to, not really, I mean, that ghost, she just controlled me somehow..." Ray looked into her face, noticing the Alice Cooper look she had going with the makeup and her quivering lower lip. "Yeah, that Victoria can be pretty persuasive." She hiccuped slightly through her tears and tried again. "I didn't lie to you about the rest of the stuff, I mean, I am from North Dakota, and I can play hockey, it's just been a while. I didn't mean to hurt you or your friend, honest." Ray hadn't made up his mind about her, but he did want to give her a chance. This time, he'd be more careful. A lot more careful. He pulled her over into the crook of his arm, and rested her face on his shoulder. He tried not to wince at the thought of mascara on his new suit. "It's okay, Kim . Truce, okay? Just don't ever kidnap me and threaten to kill me again." After all, he thought, she sure is cute. One thing though, why do I always fall for bossy women? 

The End.


End file.
